Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a thin, board-like base material and a forming apparatus embodying the forming method.
Background Information
Conventionally, for example, a fuel cell is configured by alternately laminating a separator and a membrane electrode assembly. Since, in a fuel cell, high output can be obtained in accordance with the number of laminations of the separators and the membrane electrode assemblies, increasing the number of laminations is desirable.
A separator is formed by transferring a long, thin, board-like base material while forming irregularities, through-holes, and the like on the thin, board-like base material, using a forming apparatus comprising a plurality of press machines, after which the area is punched to become the formed article. That is, a separator is produced in a continuous fashion by punching after forming irregularities, through-holes, and the like on a thin, board-like base material at regular intervals (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2012-227132). Therefore, the productivity of the separators can be improved if a thin, board-like base material can be transferred at a high speed.